1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an internal combustion engine, and more particularly to an internal combustion engine having an engine body including a crankcase for rotatably supporting a crankshaft and a crankcase cover fastened to the crankcase by plural bolts so as to cover one side of the crankcase, wherein a stay for supporting an oil level gauge guide is mounted on the engine body.
2. Background of the Invention
Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 2550859 discloses a structure that a stay for supporting an oil level gauge guide is fixed by a bolt to the outer side surface of a belt cover for covering a belt for transmitting the power from a crankshaft to a generator.
In general, a tube for circulating cooling water for an internal combustion engine is arranged on the periphery of the oil level gauge guide. Further, a wire or the like is also arranged on the periphery of the oil level gauge guide. There is a need to support such a tube or wire in the middle thereof. However, in the case that any dedicated parts for supporting the tube or wire are provided, the parts count is increased.